


Volume 2

by Mistresskabooms



Series: Team LVDR [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms
Summary: With Blaze and Indus dead, all looks up for team LVDR, but they failed to account for 2 of the escaped convicts and their plan to Galvinize the Anti-faunus sentiment towards a revolution.





	1. Rest and Forgiveness

Verde, Danny, and Rosa returned home without Lily. She was badly hurt and needed to be hospitalized for at least a few days. Verde took no time in flopping on the bed and falling asleep. Danny and Rosa got into their beds as well, and all was quiet once again.

Rosa, however, had a much more difficult time falling asleep. Thoughts of the previous 2 days’ events still racing through her mind. Could she really face Danielle after what she did? Could she ever forgive her? Rosa shook her head. Thinking about that now wasn’t going to help her. She decided to get up and go for a walk. “Can’t sleep either?” Danny said from her bed.

“Yeah.”

“Where are you going?”

“Out for a walk. gotta get some fresh air.”

“Is it okay if i come with?”

“Sure.”

Danny stood up, got dressed, and walked with her. It was rather pleasant, but the same thoughts still ate away at her. Rosa looked at Danny. She had to tell her now or else it would keep eating away at her. “I-I’m sorry. I should have realized that you were still getting over Lavender, and it was really awful of me to try and-” she was cut off by Danny crashing her lips into Rosa’s. “It’s OK. I promise. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. Lavender was important to us, to all of us. She’d want us to keep moving forward.” Danny said after the kiss broke. “Now. You asked if I would like to give you a shot. is that offer still there?“

Rosa turned… well… Rosa. “I-um-ok-i-hmm-I-yes.” she stuttered out.

Danny giggled. “Oh my gosh, normally I’m the one who’s all mushy and stuttery around girls, but lookit you!”

Rosa was already a big blushy mess, but it got even worse when Danny gave her a peck on the cheek. “Come on. Let’s head inside.” Danny said, holding her hand and interlocking fingers. When they got back, the two of them had a much easier time falling asleep, although Danny’s bed was suspiciously empty of Danny.


	2. The Iron Hand

In an old warehouse in the outskirts of Vale, the familiar voice of Lisa Lavender reverberated throughout. “The firefight at the old SDC building ended with Several of the escaped convicts’ deaths, among them notorious faunus trafficker Indus Blueside and former leader of team BLAZ Blaze Caustos. In addition, over 400 Faunus who were reported missing from all around the globe were found as well. Tragically, less than 50 survived. Efforts are being made to reunite those kidnapped with their families. I’m Lisa Lavender, and you’re watching-” the TV clicked off.

“Poor son of a bitch.” August said, head hung low.

Zoe bowed her head in respect. “You will be remembered, Blaze”

“When we cleanse this world of the filth that inhabit it, you will be in our thoughts. Speaking of which, i believe it’s time for our meeting.” August stood up and walked out into the main room. Roughly 200 humans were there, they had read the recruitment posters. The clamor from general conversations slowly died down as August waited calmly.

“Thank you. Many of you are here today because you are tired. Tired of living in a world where good working people like us are thrown in the dirt and treated worse than the worms while the Lazy, the corrupt, and the degenerates are rewarded because of so-called diversity. Let me make myself perfectly clear. they are not celebrating ‘Diversity.’ They are celebrating OUR genocide! Well, we will not go like lambs to the slaughter. We will fight back, and we will strike with a cold and steely heart. Today, we become the Iron Hand of Justice!”

Cheers erupted from the crowd as August waits calmly again. “We will meet here tomorrow night to dicuss our next course of action. The revolution will be swift, and it will be brutal. You are dismissed.”


	3. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I shamelessly insert my team into the food fight in V2

A few weeks had passed, Lila, having returned from the hospital, opened her remaining eye and exposed it to the world. She puts on her prosthetic leg and walks to the bathroom to take her hormones. Danny woke up soon after. "Goooood morning everyone! I hoped you slept well!" She said happily.

"Ugh... Do you have to be so loud, Danny?" came the voice of a familiar agender person from the nearby bed.

"Yes!"

"UUUGH!" They groaned. Lila walked back into the main room. "Morning Danny, morning Sourpuss, morning Rosa"

"Morning Lil..." Rosa said, popping up right next to Danny.

"I see you 2 made up," Lila said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah... We did." Danny said. Verde groggily got up and got dressed. "Come on, Let's go. I need my coffee."

"Right behind you Verde!" Danny said, putting on her uniform and walking out with a spring in her step.

"By the gods, she's just a bundle of energy isn't she?" Lila said, giggling as she put on her uniform.

"Yeah... She is. I like that." Rosa said, smiling.

"Yeah, but you like everything about her!"

"Also true." They walked out of the dorm room and made their way into the cafeteria. Verde made a hot dash to the coffee, Lila finds them a seat as Danny and Rosa got their dishes and Lily's. She found seats in the table next to team RWBY and team JNPR. Team VDR soon followed. "So, what happened last night?" Lila said as she started eating her food.

"Well... Neither of us could sleep, so Rosa decided to go for a walk, I joined in, we had a serious talk, and then we asked each other out!" Danny said in between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Well, that's great to hear!" Lila said, beaming.

Verde kept drinking their coffee (Of which they got several mugs.) Suddenly, A chunk of scrambled eggs landed in one of their coffee cups. They stared at it, expressionlessly, for over a minute before a piece of waffle got in their hair. Verde threw an apple back at the source, which was Nora, who had missed each time they tried to pelt Yang for their awful puns. it smacks her in the face. Nora throws an egg at Verde, it misses and Pelts Lila in the face. Lila throws a pie at Nora, which misses and hits Yang in the back of her head. Yang throws a platter of scrambled eggs at Danny and Rosa. More and more people join the food fight and abandon the cafeteria until team LVDR, RWBY, and JNPR were the only 3 teams left. Team JNPR, Danny, and Rosa stood atop a mountain of tables and chairs, faced with team RWBY, Lila, and Verde. 

"I'm Queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora said in a singsong manner.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful, it will be DELICIOUS!" Ruby exclaimed. Team WBY, Lila, and Verde cheered.

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouted. Rosa and Nora flipped tables with watermelons on them at the group. Lila kicked some of the Watermelons as Yang punched them "Yang, Turkey!" Ruby shouted as Yang put her fists inside two nearby turkeys, punching even more watermelons before launching the turkeys at Pyrrha. Pyrrha dodges, leaving Jaune to take both of them. Verde warps to a nearby flag pole, ripping it from the wall and using it to smack some more water melons. Danny grabs a pair of Baguettes as she rushes at Verde with an overhead swing. Verde blocks the strike and swings the pole at her legs. Danny jumps over it and lands on the other side, slashing at them 3 more times from the right. Verde blocks all 3 strikes and smacks her away with the pole. Pyrrha then strikes at Verde from behind with a baguette, catching them by surprise. Verde swings their pole at Pyrrha several times, which Pyrrha either blocks or dodges before smacking Verde with the baguette several times, the final one launching them into a wall, taking them out of commission.

Danny landed near Blake, who had also grabbed a pair of baguettes, they exchange blows with the baguette several times, before Danny hits Blake with an overhead swing and a sideswipe. Blake uses her semblance to dodge the second strike and jumps over her, striking her from behind several times. Danny creates a barrier of light to block another incoming strike and sweeps Blake, who jumps over her and strikes her down with a leaping strike.

Blake and Pyrrha run at each other, clashing bread with one another, before Pyrrha and Blake both swing at each other with their baguettes, each dodging the others strikes until Pyrrha lunges at Blake and launches her away before throwing her loaf at Yang along with several others. Yang breaks the first 2, but the 3rd one gets her in the stomach as Lila grabbed a mustard bottle and a swordfish and lunged at Ren. Ren grabs a pair of leeks from the table and blocked the stirke. Lila stabs at Ren several times with Ren dodging each one. Lila then shoots a spurt of mustard at him. it connects, causing him to recoil before she slashes thrice at him. 2 of the strikes connect, which toss his leeks back on the table. Rosa slams Lila with a chair, knocking her out. Ren dashes at Weiss, who uses a ketchup bottle to spurt ketchup on the floor, tripping up Ren and slamming him into a bunch of tables, sending them flying. Nora jumps on one of the tables before jumping to a flagpole, ripping it off and stabbing it into a watermelon, making a makeshift hammer and swinging at Weiss. She dodges and grabs a swordfish before lunging at her, knocking her back. Nora and Weiss exchange blows briefly before Nora slams her in the chest, sending her flying into a pillar. Ruby grabs Weiss as the Pillar falls "Weiss. Don't leave me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed out melodramatically as Yang grabs a pair of turkeys and Rushes at Ren, who grabs his leek stalks from the table. Yang kicks Ren, who blocks with the leeks. After a brief exchange of blows, Yang manages to get several strikes in at Ren before uppercutting him into the air. Ren throws the leek stalks at Yang, who dodges, leaps up and slams him into the ground.

Nora rushes at Yang and slams her through the ceiling, breaking her makeshift hammer and causing debris to nearly fall on Blake, who dodges and grabs a sausage link and swings it at Nora, knocking her back into a vending machine filled with soda, breaking it. Rosa and Nora throw soda cans at Blake, who dodges them before Pyrrha uses her semblance to throw all nearby soda cans at Blake. Blake couldn't dodge them all and gets knocked into a wall before Ruby rushes at them with her semblance, creating a powerful tailwind that catches The food, the soda, and even JNPR, Danny, and Rosa before she suddenly stops and leaps over the breakfast blizzard as team JNPR, Rosa, and Danny crash into the wall and are pelted by food.

Glynda storms in and uses her semblance to put the cafeteria back together. "Children. Do not play with your food." she scorns as Team LVDR, JNPR, and RWBY start laughing like children. Yang crashes in through the ceiling, causing the rest of the group to laugh even harder. 'Well.' Lila thought as she couldn't stop laughing. 'This was a lot more fun than I expected'


	4. Penny and Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days later, Lila noticed Penny again while walking through the streets of Vale.

Lila walked through the streets of Vale. A nice long walk always calmed her down when her nerves were especially bad. However, as she walked, she saw a familiar Ginger haired girl walking as well. As per usual, the guards that were supposed to guard her were nowhere to be seen. She decided to walk over to her and maybe get some closure. 

"Hey Penny!" She said, waving with a smile on her face. 

Penny turned around and smiled at her, waving. "Salutations Lila!"

Lila walked up to her. "So... How have you been?" She asked nervously. 

"Sensational! Ruby and I had a much needed talk yesterday. In fact... There's something I'd like to ask you!"

'Penny seems a lot more energetic and confident in herself, and her thoughts betray that fact' Lila thought, before realizing what she said. "Yes Penny?" She asked.

"Well... I had heard there was a dance at Beacon tomorrow, and my father said I could go... So... Would you like to go with me?"

Lila was floored by that request, she had never expected that question, especially after what happened that night. "I... I uh... O-of course!" She stammered out.

"Sensational!" Penny said, hugging her with all her strength. 

"OH GOD! TOO TIGHT!" She grunted out. 

Penny set her down. "Sorry!" 

Lila caught her breath. "It's fine! Well, you wanna go on a walk?"

"Of course!" Penny held her hand and started walking with her.

It was minutes before either of them spoke, "So... What happened between then and now?" Lila asked.

"I had that talk with Ruby!"

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well... I told her that I was synthetic, and in response, She said that just because i had nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts didn't make me any less real than her. That i had a heart and a soul." Penny recalled fondly.

"That's sweet! Oh my lord!" she squealed.

Lila kept walking with her, laughing as they kept talking, however, Lila had noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A small poster. She read it aloud. "If you are sick and tired of being treated like less than dirt while Faunus and Degenerates are rewarded for their evil, then join the Iron Hand. Help your glorious leaders August and Zoe retake Vale for the... Humans. Oh no..."

Penny looked at her concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Another hate group emerged... And it looks like some 'old friends' are at the reins." Lila looked at Penny, scared. Penny put her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. It looks like Blaze and Indus weren't the only people to be scared of.


	5. BLAZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have to put a trigger warning here for referenced rape. Don't want anyone to get triggered! That wouldn't be fun!

Lila looked back at Penny. She crumpled up the poster and threw it to the ground. "Lila, do you know these people?" Penny asked, concerned. 

"Yes. I do." She started walking again. "Well, I know their leaders, at least. August Octa and Zoe Blanc."

"Who are they? Why would they want to take Vale for the humans?"

Lila sighed. "I don't want to talk about it here. There are too many people around. Follow me. I'll tell you once we get to the dorms." She picked up the pace.

\-------------------------------------

Rosa was sitting on her bed, doing her homework for professor Port's class. Danny was sitting right next to her, helping her while doing her own work. Verde was laying down in their bed, reading a book.

When Lila entered the dorms with Penny, she was not happy. "Well, look which two lovebirds finally got together. A lot faster than these two over Here." Verde snarked.

"Verde, i'm not in the mood." Lila said as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Lil? Is everything alright?" Verde asked. Danny and Rosa turned over to Lila, before noticing Penny. "What happened?" Rosa asked.

"Well... Lila saw this poster when she and I were walking, and it made her very upset. A recruitment poster for some group called the Iron Hand." Penny explained. "Apparently it's being led by 2 people named August and Zoe." _VDR's eyes widened. "When I asked her about it, she said we should wait until we get back to the dorms. So... Who are August and Zoe?"

Lila looked up at Penny as she sat on a nearby chair. "So... Do you remember that night with Blaze? Do you remember what i told you?"

"Yes. You told me you were trans. What does that have to do with them?"

Lily sighed. "Well... I wasn't always a part of team LVDR. I actually only became a part of that team halfway into my second year. Before then, I was a member of team BLAZ along with Blaze, August, and Zoe. To say I hated every minute of it would be a massive understatement. At first, it wasn't too bad. They seemed fairly nice to me, if a little bit raunchy with their jokes. That all changed when they found out I was trans..." She breathes in. "I had left a bottle of Estradiol out on the bathroom counter. Since the only people who use it are older women and trans women, they figured out I was trans. The next day, when I returned to the dorm after classes, all of my dresses were torn apart. My skin had turned blue from sadness. That's when they found out I was a faunus. Then, they started calling me a boy, using the wrong pronouns, calling me a freak. And then things got physical..." She lifted up her dress. Penny's eyes widened as she gasped. Lining Lila's stomach were erratic knife scars. She lowered her dress. "They had started finding every oppurtunity they could to beat me. cut me. torture me. and... and rape me..." Her eye began to tear up. "Eventually, I started hiding in the library. I couldn't go back to the dorms. the dorms meant pain. One day, in the middle of the night, while I was sleeping in the library, Blaze woke me up. I was found out. I would have been dead if it weren't for a girl named Velvet Scarletina. The rest of my team was expelled and arrested, and for a while, I was told to stay in team CVFY's dorm until I found a new team. It was a few months later when I was assigned to team LVDR. Soon after, Blaze had escaped from jail. I was with my team when he showed up. He threw an agitated fire dust crystal at me... I couldn't open my umbrella up in time. When I came to, I was in the hospital, missing a leg, and with my Right eye completely burned out." She took off her eyepatch, revealing burn scars, before putting it back on. "They hate people like me. Faunus, Gay people, Trans people, and anyone else who they deem as 'lesser.' They see them as Parasites leeching off of society. That's why they want to retake Vale. They want to cleanse it of us."

Penny was shocked. She had never heard something so horrifying. She never knew people that evil could exist. It couldn't be real. There's no way people that bad exist. When she looked into Lily's eyes, she knew it was the truth. Penny stood up, walked over to Lily and sat down next to her. She then hugged her gently. "I... I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah. Me too." Lily said as she finally broke down into tears

The rest of the group joined in on the hug, comforting Lily.

"I promise. I won't let them hurt you anymore." Penny said.

"Yeah. We got your back." Verde reassured

"They're not gonna get away with this." Danny promised.

"We're all here for you. always. Don't ever forget that." Rosa said.

"I... Thank you." Lily said, sobbing into them.

Once Lily had calmed down, Penny stood up. "My father is probably worried sick about me. I should get back to him! I'll see you at the dance!" Penny said as she left.

"See you at the dance." Lily said, wiping away her tears.


	6. Preparations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TRIUMPHANT RETURN!

Days later, Lila was seen preparing for the dance, shopping for dresses, getting her hair styled, her legs waxed, the whole nine yards. She wanted to look perfect. As she walked into the jewelry store, she saw a very friendly clerk. She had bright green hair and blue eyes "Hi! My name is Ivory Blue, can I help you with anything?"

"No, just browsing around at the moment!" Lila said.

"Well, if you ever need anything, come and see me!"

"Will do! Thanks!" Lila said as she looked among the Jewelry. There were a few basic jewels and some that just looked hideous. However, there was one that caught her eye. A magnificent Amethyst ring with a brilliant luster and a gorgeous frame. 'Imagine if I wore this to the dance! Everyone would marvel at it and Penny would love it and she'd wanna stay with me forever and ever and ever.' Lily's entire body turned pink from the thought of it. Ivory's eyes widened momentarily before going back to her cheery demeanor. "Have you made a selection?"

"Yes! I'd like this ring!" She pointed to the Amethyst ring.

"Alright, that'll be 1500 lien."

The Lien and Ring exchanged hands before Lily walked out of the store. "Have a wonderful day!"

"You too, ma'am, stay safe!"


	7. Targeted

Later that day, Ivory checked out of work. She sent a message on her scroll to August Octa with a picture of Lila she had taken in secret. the message read: "This the girl you were talking about?"

August was quick to respond. "Not a girl, a freak. Plain and simple. What was he doing there?"

"He wanted a ring. If memory serves, the Beacon dance should be happening about this time."

"So he's gonna be at the dance... Good. He'll be there when we strike... Should be a great target. You will be rewarded."

"Thank you."

\----------------

August turned to Zoe. "Well. This makes matters interesting."

Zoe nodded. "Yes. It does. This dance will be one to remember." She turns to a group of twelve humans who were specifically selected for this task. "Alright, you know your roles. Go and get ready. We leave for Beacon at nightfall. We will teach these freaks where they belong."

They nodded before dispersing. August smiled. "They come along nicely, don't they."

"Yes." Zoe smirks. "They do."


	8. The Dance part 1

Eventually, the clock struck 8 PM. Team LVDR left their dorms. Verde, of course, was alone for the dance. Not that they minded, they were asexual, and proud of it. They wore a simple suit and tux to the dance. Danielle wore a low-cut yellow dress that went down to her lower thigh, and Rosa wore a pink sleeveless dress, showing off her physique that could be described as Swole. Lila, of course, was the last one to leave the dorm, and her outfit could be described as nothing short of stunning. Her hair was lovingly braided by Rosa, who would have been a hair stylist if she wasn't already a huntress. She was actually wearing makeup, a rare thing indeed for this young woman. She had her ears pierced with lovely little Lily earrings. Around her neck was her beloved Lily necklace that she wore whenever she could. Her dress, of course, was a gorgeous floor length purple dress. it was sleeveless, like Rosa's, and had a slit in the right side of her dress, showing her non-prosthetic leg. The top pf the dress was frilled, creating a wondrous pattern. This dress was very special to her, as it was the first she'd ever worn. Of course, she wore the amethyst ring purchased from Ivory, still unaware of her true nature. As for her shoes, they were a simple pair of black dress shoes, and were the least noteworthy part of her outfit. 

As she made her way to the ballroom, she spotted Penny, wearing a simple greenish dress. To Lily, she'd look great in anything she decided to wear, so this did not bother her. She waved excitedly at her. Penny returned the gesture as Lily ran up to hug her. "Salutations, Lila Herz! I hope you are doing well!"

"I am! It's wonderful to see you! I love your dress!"

"Thank you! It is great to see you as well, and Your dress is also quite wonderful!"

Lily smiled at her, holding her hand as they walked to the ballroom together.


	9. The Dance Part 2

Lila and Penny entered the ballroom to find everyone already there and dancing. Yang happily greeted the two of them as they walked in. Lily started the night off with a simple, but pleasant dance, which they both enjoyed immensely. Rosa and Danielle went for more of a waltz, Danielle being a pretty decent dancer in her own right.

\-------

"Has the dance started yet?" Came the voice of August over the earpiece.

"Yes. It appears most of the dancers are intent on... Well... dancing." Said Zoe.

"I see. If anyone leaves, target them."

"Yes sir." She turns to the special operatives. "Move to your positions." They do so as Zoe pulls out her weapon, Heartpiercer. Heartpiercer was a pair of curved blades that combined into an energy bow. It combined well with her semblance, Owlsight, which gave her incredible vision, especially at night.

They waited for about fifteen minutes before spotting someone, a young black haired woman. Strangely enough, the woman was not wearing a dress, but rather a skintight leather suit. She also seemed to be making a beeline for Beacon tower. Zoe gave the signal and fired a single arrow at her. This caught the woman off guard, but the arrow never connected. Seemingly out of thin air, the woman created a pair of curved blades to slice the arrow.

One of the operatives lunged at the young woman, however, she sidestepped the assailant and slashed him with her blades, taking him out for the count. Another operative fired several rounds at her, which she blocked as she dashed at him. She swept him before delivering an axe kick to his stomach.

\-------

Inside the dance hall, Lila heard commotion coming from outside. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. We should see what's going on." Penny replied.

Lila called her locker before motioning Penny to come with. She used her semblance, telepathy, to alert the rest of her team and telling them.to come outside.

3 more lockers landed next to Lila's. She opened her locker and grabbed her weapon, Sunshine. Sunshine was an umbrella with a built in flamethrower.

Verde, Danielle, and Rosa, grabbed their weapons, Warpslicer, Sol and Nox, and Thornlash respectively. Lila lead her team, along with Penny, to the commotion.

\-------

Two more operatives had been taken out in that time, and Zoe clashed blades with the young woman. They seemed evenly matched, but fortunately for Zoe, she had backup. Overwhelmed by numbers, the young woman was on the defensive. However, a pair of charging operatives were suddenly stopped by Verde, who had used their semblance of teleportation to get to them, and were swept off of their feet by Verde's Sniper-Glaive.

Danielle arrived soon after, striking down another operative with her Saber-Pistols.

Penny charged into action, whirling her blades around with a sence of grace, striking down three others.

Rosa charged in, taking down one man with her mace.

The last operative tried to run, but was shot down by a fireball coming from Lila's flamethrower. Zoe was left all alone. And was ready to fight when she felt the cold steel of a pistol on the back of her head. General Ironwood, who had already left the dance to go for a walk, heard the commotion. "Drop your weapons and Don't move an inch." He said calmly. Zoe, knowing she was defeated, did as she was told. An airship arrived soon after, carrying a group of Atlesian knights. They escorted Zoe onto the ship before flying away.

General Ironwood looked at the group of them. "You five did very well. I just want to say that this is exactly what a huntress should do in this situation."

"Thanks." Lila said bitterly.

General Ironwood nodded at her before looking at Penny. "Penny. Come with me."

"Y-yes sir." She said as she followed General Ironwood. She waved back at Lila one last time before disappearing with him.

Lila glared at General Ironwood. She had a few choice words to say to him, but for another time.

She looked back. "Are you okay ma-"

The young woman was gone. Nowhere to be found. She must have slipped away when they weren't looking. Lila sighed.

\------

Later that night, the black haired woman returned to the dorm, where a young silver haired man and a green haired woman waited. "The mission was a failure. There was some unforseen interference that occurred before I could get into the tower. I couldn't get inside without being caught"

"Cinder, What will this mean for the plan? This was a pretty integral part of the operation." The green haired woman replied.

"We'll just have to plan around it, Emerald." Cinder said in a calm and cold manner.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now. Get some rest. It's been a long day."


	10. Ironwood.

The next day, Lila was called up to Ozpin's office. However, Ozpin was not the only one there. Also there was General Ironwood and Professor Goodwitch. Ozpin sat behind his table, reclining on his chair. "Please. Sit."

Lila sat down on the chair. "What's going on, Professor Ozpin?"

"We are extremely impressed with how you handled the situation last night. We just want to ask you what you saw that night." General Ironwood said curtly.

"Well. I was dancing with Penny Polendina, when I heard commotion going on from outside. It sounded like someone was in trouble. I called my weapon and alerted my teammates to what was going on. When I got there, I saw a young woman fighting against members of the Iron Hand. Leading them, as you know, was Zoe Blanc. I, of course, decided to help this young woman. We had taken down the grunts already when you showed up." Lila responded formally. She did her best to keep herself calm and collected.

"I see. And why were you dancing with miss Polendina?" Ironwood's tone had become highly apprehensive.

"Why do you care?" Lila said defensively.

"Because miss Polendina was instructed not to speak with you."

Lila's skin turned red from anger. "And why is that?"

"Because you are a distraction. Don't take this the wrong way, bu-"

"And what is the right way to take it!? Do you want me to apologize for having the gall to interact with one of your students!?" Lila stood up, staring down the general.

"No, it's not that, it's just..."

"Just what, Ironwood? Are you afraid of me finding out she's synthetic!?"

Ozpin's eyes widened before turning to the General. staring at him in disbelief.

"H-how-"

"Because your failure of an army couldn't keep an eye on her! You only care about your image! Not about actually helping people, you just want to look good. I remember what you did when the news of team BLAZ broke out! You tried to cover it up, to brush it all under the rug, because Blaze was the son of an Atlesian war hero! You would rather let me be tortured and raped than even consider letting yourself look bad! I still have the scars, Ironwood! They will never heal until I'm dead! You are the headmaster of Atlas academy, Start acting like it, and take responsibility!"

"Lila! That's enough!" Ozpin intervened with a harsh tone. "James, you and I are going to have a discussion later. Miss Herz. Please. Leave us."

Lila paused for a brief moment before nodding. "Yes, Professor. Thank you for having me." She turned around and walked into the elevator, her skin returning to its natural hue. Ironwood stood completely wordless.


	11. Missions

Lila walked in the courtyard along with her team. Today was the day the first years went on their missions, and they wanted to wish them luck. These missions were generally pretty tame in comparison to the average missions third years take, generally just shadowing a professional Huntsman as they did relatively calm tasks. Even still, it was still a mission, and they could be taxing. However, while most airships were headed away from Beacon, one airship flew towards Beacon. When the airship landed and its doors opened, 4 huntsmen stepped out, and Lila's smile grew. Team CVFY had finally returned from their mission. Lila charged at them and gave Velvet a hug. "Eeeey! Velvet! How are you?"

Velvet was caught off guard by the hug, but returned it anyways. "Hey Lila. I'm good. The mission had some complications along the way. There was just so many of them."

"Well. You're here now, right?" She said with a hearty smile.

"You're right. I'm glad I had Yatsu and Coco to protect me."

"No love for me?" Signed Fox jokingly.

"Oh! I'm sorry Fox!" 

Fox chuckled silently "it's okay, Velv, I'm just teasing you."

Coco then walked up to Lila. "Hey there, Lil. How have you been holding up?"

"I've been holding up great! Thanks for asking!" Lila beamed.

"Good." She offered Lila a fist bump, which she took.

Yatsuhashi said nothing to Lila, only nodding with a big smile on his face that Lila returned. "Well. Gotta go wish the first years luck! It was great seeing you again!"

"Great seeing you too, Lila." Velvet waved as Lila ran over to team RWBY.

"Hey, Lila!" Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby! How are you?"

Ruby shrugged. "Oh, you know, I'm doing!"

"Fair enough." She said with a light chuckle. She turned to Yang. "Hey Yang! I loved your dress last night!"

"Thank you! Also, where were you last night? You just kinda disappeared!"

"It's a long story."

"Fair enough. Though my dress wasn't as good as Blake's."

Blake blushed profusely. "Thank you. Also, hey Lila!"

"Hey, Blake!"

Weiss did not speak to Lila. "Hey. What's wrong, Ice Queen?" Yang asked, concern in her eyes.

"I heard about what you said to Ironwood. I don't approve." Weiss stated bluntly.

"Oh." Yang's expression fell. "Yeah, right."

Blake glared at Weiss. "Well I don't approve of what he's done." She said sternly.

"Even still, that's no way to talk to a headmaster."

"And that was no way to treat a student. Especially a student who's life was endangered by what he was doing."

"That, I can agree with. I just didn't like the lack of decorum."

Lila sighed, internally praising the gods that this didn't turn into a massive argument. "Good luck on your mission." She said as she walked away.

"Thanks! I'll see you when I get back!" Ruby said.

"See you when you get back." Lila said.


	12. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, "**" indicates telepathic conversation.

The next morning came with sirens. Lila jumped awake, putting on her prosthetic leg and rushing to grab Sunshine. Verde was slow to get up, but they noticed Rosa shaking, covering her ears at the sound and hyperventilating. "Rosa?" They were puzzled briefly before realizing the problem. They rush to the bathroom to get a pair of ear plugs. "Rosa. Here. Take these." Rosa shakes as she puts them in her ears, still hyperventilating. Danny rushed to her side, rubbing her back and comforting her. 

"It's OK, Rosa. You're gonna be fine. You're a tough little flower."

Rosa slowly calms down. "T-thanks, you guys..." She said as she shakily stood up, putting on her armor.

"You gonna be ok, Rosa?" Verde asked.

Rosa nodded "Yeah. I'll be fine." 

"Good. Let's move." Verde said as they put on their trench-coat and ran to get Warpslicer.

"Right behind ya!" Danny said as she went to grab Sol and Nox.

Rosa was silent, following behind them and grabbing Thornlash.

Lila was waiting for them outside. "We all ready?"

Her team nodded in response.

"Alrighty then. Let's get moving!" She walks onto the airship, the rest of the team following her. She looked at the pilot "Take us to the city."

"Yes, Ma'am" The airship lifted off, setting its course to downtown Vale.

\-------

When they got there, it was absolute chaos. Grimm infesting the streets. People were being slaughtered by the Grimm in brutal fashion. A Deathstalker crashed through a whole house, causing it to collapse. Rosa's grip on Thornlash tightened as she ran towards the bay of the airship. "Rosa! Wait!" Lily tried to plead but it was too late, Rosa had jumped out of the airship, landing on the ground with a force that created a small tremor throughout the city. Her eyes were fury and her face death. She charged into the horde, taking down Grimm after Grimm in brutal fashion as she screamed in rage. An ursa charged at her and swiped at her. Rosa caught the Ursa's paw with her bare hands, crushing its claws with a sickening snap as she glared at it with eyes of murder. she redirected her aura entirely to her arms and ripped its arm clean off before beating it to death with it. She then clicked a button on Thornlash. The spiked head of the mace flies off with the force of a rocket, smacking a Beowulf in the jaw and taking it with it until the head crashed into a wall. Using Bladed chains attached to the head, she pulled it out of the wall and swung Thornlash in its rocket flail form, taking out huge swathes of Grimm. She was a powerful force of rage and grief, but in doing so, she became blind to a giant nevermore swooping up behind her and grabbing her in its massive Talons. Rosa would have died there had Verde not warped in, Bifurcating the Nevermore with Warpslicer. Rosa fell to the ground with a thud, but Verde was far more graceful in Landing. Verde fired several rounds from Warpslicer, each one piercing through several Grimm before swinging their Glaive, taking out several Beowulves. They ran over to Rosa, helping them up. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rosa said bluntly, grabbing Thornlash. "Either help me fight these Grimm or get out of my way."

"What the hell's gotten into you, Rosa!?" Verde yelled.

Rosa did not answer, instead charging back into the Grimm.

Verde sighed before going back into the fray.

\-------------------------

Rosa was fifteen when it happened.

All in all, it was a normal day at Taman. The birds were chirping, the sun was out, Rosa was working the furnace at their family's armorsmithing shop. She wiped a bit of sweat off of her brow as she placed a piece of metal that would become a shoulder pauldron into the furnace and held it there with a pair of tongs, heating it up so it could become Malleable and properly shaped. She took it out after about a minute and started pounding away at it with a hammer, shaping it into a proper pauldron before setting it into the water to cool. This was actually something she was making for herself, as it was a slower day at the shop. She waited a few minutes before taking it out of the water, setting it on her shoulder. It was a perfect fit. She was ecstatic, rushing to her mother "Mamá, look! I made myself a shoulder pauldron!" She said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Oh? Let me see, mí hijita!" came the voice of a short woman who was buffer than you could ever imagine. Rosa took the pauldron off and showed it to her. The woman beamed at her daughter after inspecting the craftsmanship and giving the pauldron back to Rosa, who then proceeded to put it back on. "Mí hija, this is wonderful! You should be proud! Come, let's show Papa!"

That's when the first screech came. the screech that she will never forget. "Mamá, what was that?"

Rosa's mother froze. "Rosa, we have to go. now!"

the sound of splintering wood came from the living room. As did the sound of screams. Rosa ran into the living room only to see her father pulled into the cloud of dust by a black tendril-like arm. Rosa screamed at the sight of this as her mother grabbed her and mounted a horse with her on it. "We have to save Papá!"

"There's nothing we can do!" she snapped the reins of the horse. "Vámonos!" The horse started galloping at full force away from the village.

Rosa screamed for her father as their home began to fade from sight.

A pack of Beowulves, sensing Rosa's grieving, pursued them with a ravenous vigor. The horse was fast, but the Beowulves were faster, taking down the horse and throwing Rosa and her mother off of the horse. Rosa was completely disoriented, trying to regain her senses as she heard what was undeniably the screams of her mother followed by the sound of sharp teeth ripping through flesh. When she regained her senses, Beowulves were feasting on the corpse of her mother. Rosa was utterly shaken with grief. there weren't even any tears. Just. Utter. Shock. Within the space of ten minutes, she had lost everything. Her home. her family, her village. it was all gone. the pain was too much to bear. Rosa was brought back to the here and now when a Beowulf slashed her cheek, knocking her to the ground. the beowulf slashed at her again, and it would have taken her arm clean off if the pauldron wasn't there to stop it. The beowulf still left a deep gash in the pauldron and tried to slash her again. Rosa raised her arms in defense, expecting it to be the end.

The end never came. The beowulf's claws didn't even leave a mark. She had somehow managed to redirect her aura to her arms, a skill which she later found out was her semblance. Rosa grabbed the Beowulf and swung him around, taking out all but one member of the pack. the last remaining Beowulf tried to slice at her, but she caught it, lifted up the Beowulf into the air, and snapped it in two with a furious and grieving scream. Several thoughts rushed through her head before realizing what had just happened "Mamá!" She rushed over to her corpse, which has already been mauled beyond recognition. She started to sob into the shredded and blood stained remnants of her mother's shirt as smoke rose from Taman

\--------------

Lila and Dannielle landed on the other side of the horde from Rosa and Verde, and were already carving their way through the Grimm. Lila used Sunshine to burn everything in front of her as Danny nimbly dashed from grimm to grimm, slicing through them like paper. the four members met in the middle, staring down a Goliath.

"What's the plan, Lil?" Verde asked.

"Well, we shoul-" Lila was interrupted by Rosa charging at the Goliath, screaming furiously, only to be smacked away by it into a nearby dust shop.

"Rosa!" Danielle screamed as she rushed to her.

Lila gasped. "Verde! Help me keep its attention off of them!"

"Right!" Verde shot at the Goliath, which only seemed to make it angrier. It charged at Verde, Which Verde rolled away from to shoot at it some more as Lily shot several rounds at it with her prosthetic.

\-----

"Rosa!" Danny started to clear the rubble. Rosa was alive, but her aura levels have failed her.

"Danny... I'm sorry... I... I'm not strong enough."

"Rosa, don't talk like that. You're fine, but you need to calm down. we can't strategize if you're charging in blindly. What's gotten into you?"

"I... I don't wanna talk about it."

"alright. I won't prod you any further. Come on. Our team needs us now."

"Right." Rosa made her way back to the group with Danielle.

\-----

Verde and Lila were holding their own against them, but they couldn't hold for much longer. "*Rosa, are you ok?*" Said Lila telepathically

"*Yes.*" she responded in her thoughts

"*Alright. So. Rosa. I need you to wrap Thornlash around its leg and pull it down.*"

"*I can't use my semblance, My aura's out!*"

"*That's no good. Danielle, could you help her pull it down?*"

"*Yeah!*"

"*Then Verde and I will take care of the rest. Let's make it happen, LVDR.*"

The goliath charged at Verde again, but it was stopped as it started pulling against Rosa and Danielle's combined strength. "Pull!" Rosa shouted. They tugged at it. Hard. The Goliath stumbled. "Pull!" They tugged at it again. The goliath stumbles much more, braying at its attackers. "3. 2. 1. PULL!" one final pull swept the goliath off its feet as it came crashing down. Verde warped on top of the Goliath and slashed at its stomach multiple times. The goliath roared in agony as Lila burned its face. Verde then warped over to its neck, and, with much strain, decapitated it. Rosa looked at it as it began to disintegrate. She took off her right shoulder pauldron, which had a deep gash in it. "I did it, Mamá. I was strong enough" She said quietly, before putting her head up to it. She kept it there for a few minutes before putting it back on her shoulder.

The attack ended soon after, Glynda managing to patch up the breach with her telekinesis. team LVDR returned to their dorm, exhausted. Lila popped off her prosthetic and took off her eyepatch before quickly falling asleep. Verde just flopped on the bed as they normally do, their snoring being heard not even thirty seconds afterwards. Rosa climbed into bed, beckoning Danny over. "You did good out there, Rosa. I'm proud of you." Danny said as she crawled under the covers with Rosa, allowing herself to be spooned by her. She quickly fell asleep due to the gentle warmth of Rosa's body. Rosa fell asleep soon after, but not before smiling at her pauldron. the first pauldron she ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes volume 2 of LVDR. Be sure to Join us for the third and final volume


End file.
